Character Idea/Slovakia/CROATIAISTHEBEST
An idea by CROATIAISTHEBEST. Appearance He will have brownish skin, squinted eyes, he will wear a black hat with a red ribbon, he will look a bit older, with some white hair behind his middle sized ears. he will have a serious face expression. When you press his power button, he will transform in a king wearing red cape with white flowers and with a golden diamont crown. His other appeareance will stay the same. When he transforms, a bat will comeout of him and go to the opponent. If he hits the opponent, he will do the Mexico's power shot effect, but he will be buried in the ground for 3 secs. Every four secs, the grass on the field will expand, and wrap the opponent for 2.5 secs for sure. Power Shots He will have two power shots, and a counter attack: Castle shot - Air shot A castle with three towers will appear alwys at the same place at the Slovakia's side of the field. Slovakia will jump in it. Then, from the three towers loads of arrows will come out next to the opponent's goal, similiar to India's air shot. thre difference is that here you have to kick all of the red arrows that are hard to see because of the other arrows. If the opponent doesn't kick all of them, he will get Greece's effect and it is 100% goal for Slovakia (the arrows doesn't have the ball). After the arrow storm, you will see some cannons showing up and each of them shoots two cannonballs at different time, and always the second cannonball has the soccer ball. If the opponent gets hit by some of the ball-containing cannonballs, he will turn into ashes for 4 secs. Cave shot - Ground shot The whole stadium will turn into a cave, and Slovakia will get a yellow helmet with a light. There will be 5 stalagmites at the top of the screen. One of them randomly containes the ball. Then, a storm of bats appears and and these stalagmites fall from on the ground. When they touch the ground, they will leave a hole (Each one of them) that makes the opponent disappear for various time if he steps on it. If any stalagmite touches the opponent, they will kill him and it will be an opened chance to score a goal for Slovakia because the stalagmite with the ball lets the ball out after it hits the opponent/ground. Spring shot - Counter attack Many geysirs will pop up the ground, and they will give the opponent Turkey's power shot effect and it is a 100% goal for Slovakia. Then, Slovakia shoots the ball covered with water at the arc, just like Brazil. Unlock Requirements Achieve The Win Without Walk Achievement against all 62 characters or pay ?.000.000 points Costume It is a tree costume (D rank) it has no effect. It looks like a regular tree, and it will bloom after 6 seconds overall. *Speed: +0 *Kick: +2 *Jump: +1 *Dash: +0 *Power: +1 Trivia *He is the fourth character with White hair *There are a lot of mineral springs, caves and castels in Slovakia (shots and counter attack) *In Slovakia, nature is Beautiful (costume, power button effect) Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Idea of the Month Category:CROATIAISTHEBEST